Our Future
by jcupton96
Summary: AU from the third movie/end of the book where the 3 Dwarves live. Kili and Tauriel want a life together, but must figure out how love between a Dwarf and Elf can exist in the world they live in. Still a work in progress, lots of things being worked out, hopefully most characters from the movies/books are to be included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kili POV**

"Fili, Kili, scout out the fortress, see if you can find anything. Stay close to the ground and out of sight." On Ravenhill the four Dwarves were unsure of what became of their enemy, before they scaled the mountain he was here, and suddenly Azog the Defiler had disappeared.

I wasn't sure about this plan, "Uncle, please do not question my loyalty, but are you certain of this idea?" Dwalin nodded along to the young Dwarf, "Aye Thorin, the lad has a point. I'm not as bright as my brother, but how could a pack of orcs suddenly disappear like this? It's unnatural, not a spit of sense." Thorin began to ponder the situation.

He needed to find Azog, and he was here just moments ago, the sooner he slays Azog, the sooner this war ends. But his kin had a point, this made no sense that he suddenly disappeared. Fili and Kili were part of the line of Durin, were two of his best fighters, and his closest family whom he loved dearly.

"Listen to me you two, our vision is clouded from this point. I want you to sneak as close as you can to the fortress, if it appears empty then I want you to get even closer to it." Thorin told his two nephews. "But at the first sign of trouble, you're to retreat back to here immediately, understood? No fighting at all, I need you back here as fast as possible so that your lives will be safe." His two nephews nodded to him and slowly but surely made their way towards the fortress.

Not long after they left did Bilbo come running up to Thorin, out of breath trying to relay them a message. "There's 'pant' another ar-'pant pant' ARMY COMING FROM THE NORTH!" He finally managed to sputter.

Thorin was paralyzed in fear, 'What have I done?!'

"Fili! Kili!" He yelled as loud as he possibly could, "Come back! There's another army coming through there! Come back now!" He ran out to the sheet of ice they departed from and continued yelling as loud as he could. "FILI! KILI! COME BACK!" It fell silent, as he had feared it would. He fell to his knees, knowing what has happened to his two beloved nephews.

But he stood back up as he heard something, a noise that continued again and again. His two nephews were running as fast as they could back to their uncle, no blood on them, no fatigue evident other than the sprinting in the cold air. Thorin had a lump in his throat as he saw them running back to him. 'Thank Durin' he thought to himself.

"There's another army coming!? What are we supposed to do about this? We can't take them on by ourselves!" Fili stated, not complaining, because it was the truth. "We should get out of here, warn the others, do what we can to prepare." I said, trying to make the best of this.

We all nodded and turned to leave, but as we did a small army of Goblins came from the pathway, at least a hundred. "Just what we needed. Bilbo, you hurry down through the outer areas of the fortress and give the news on the front of the new army, Kili you go with him. Us three will take care of these Goblins." We all nodded, knowing the plan was dangerous but it was the only way we could deliver the news within good time. Fili gave me a worried look as I turned to leave him, uncle, and Dwalin, but I gave him a look that let him know we would all be fine.

Bilbo and I ran down the stairs and corridors that were just outside the fortress, small bands of orcs and goblins had already made their way to these areas as myself and Bilbo fended them off as quickly as we could.

"Kili!"

I heard my name, but it wasn't from Fili, or uncle, so I thought nothing of it.

"Kili!" I heard it again, and this time I knew why it wasn't from either of them.

"Tauriel!" I yelled back.

My heart ached with joy knowing she was here, but it ached knowing also that she was in danger, did she know about the army? It doesn't matter, she's in danger either way and I'm not about to let it stay that way.

"Bilbo!" I yelled for the Hobbit as we finished off the small band that we battled, "I need you to run as fast as you can, do whatever it is that keeps you from being seen and go now." Bilbo looked baffled, "What? No, no, I can't do that Kil-" "Just go now! I have something else I need to take care of now! Hurry please, the fate of this war lies on your shoulders!" The hobbit could tell there was no convincing me out of this and nodded and took off running.

I looked in the direction I heard Tauriel's voice and ran towards it. As I got close I heard a loud thud-like noise on the wall that was nearest me. I could see just barely as I ran to the edge.

'That orc, that one that shot me with the Morgul shaft. He's huge, way bigger, and stronger, than me. But that doesn't matter, he's hurting Tauriel and that's what's about to stop!' I thought to myself as I leapt off the edge and aimed my sword for his head. I barely missed and he vaulted me off his back and onto the ground, I recovered and dodged a blow from his giant mace and swung at him, clanking his armor and barely edging his chest.

I stabbed at him barely missing, and regretting the move. He grabbed my arm and punched me in the face hard, it's as if I had no idea where I was all of a sudden, all I saw was a blade above his head pointed down at my chest. Tauriel jumped up and grabbed him in an attempt to stop him but he shook her off of him and she looked on helplessly.

'So this is it then, the one time I try and save her it ends like this. So be it, I've proved my love, that's all that I can ask for.'

As I prepared for the impact I closed my eyes and heard a grunt from the monster. I opened my eyes and saw an arrow stuck where his heart would be, if he has one. 'An arrow like that is made by..' But I didn't have time to think, I pulled out a dagger from my boot and stabbed him on the other side of his chest, then picked up one of Tauriel's daggers and stabbed through his leg.

The hulking behemoth was brought down onto one knee now and as he clenched his chest I picked up my sword and he looked at me, nearly helpless. I punched him right in the face and as he looked back at me angered by the insult, I removed his head from his shoulders with my sword.

Bolg was defeated

I looked over to the direction the arrow came from, I saw the golden haired elf looking my way and I waved my hand at him as respectfully as I could in hopes to thank him.

I turned to Tauriel, the one I almost died for and smiled a weak smile. "I'm exhausted" I told her.

She smiled at the joke, until I fell to the ground out of breath and she realized it wasn't entirely a joke. I was weak and tired, my eyes could hardly stay open and I was breathing hard. I felt something grab my hand and everything went black. Then a second or two later I got my vision back and looked up at the most beautiful woman to walk middle earth.

"Look….it's Tauriel….my…my…. amrali-" I couldn't finish the sentence, darkness overcame my vision and I saw and heard no more, the last thing I saw was Tauriel's smiling, tear covered face.

**Tauriel POV**

He saved my life from that evil orc. This Dwarf risked his life to save me. Something more valuable than my own life, and he was willing to sacrifice it on a whim. I held his hand and sobbed happy tears. We lived through this war, both of us. But now what will happen? How will things go now? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard loud clunky noises coming from the corridor that was next to the overlook that were were at.

"Kili! Kili! Where are you!?" 'I know that voice, that's-' Fili, I think his name is, came running around the corridor. He saw us on the overlook and gasped, tears began to form in his eyes as he came closer and fell to his knees. "Oh, brother, no… no! How could this have happened?!"

He covered his face with his hands, but I gently removed his hands from his face and looked at him, "Fili? Kili isn't dead. He just passed out from exhaustion." The Dwarf's face lit up with joy at this news. "He… He saved me. He almost died protecting me, but he killed that giant orc." Fili was overcome with joy, the tears still flooded his face, but he ran from the overlook, to tell his company of the good news I assume. It left me with just Kili's unconscious body, and I would stay here as long as it took to wait until he woke up. I would protect him as he protected me.

By almost sunset, at least two hours after he defeated Bolg, he began to come to. He mumbled to himself as he moved his head back and forth, not knowing what was going on. I gripped his hand tighter as he regained consciousness, and I saw his dark brown eyes slowly open.

"What's that holding onto my…" He said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, then he saw what was holding onto his hand, and he returned the tightened grip when he finally realized what it was. He smiled as he looked from our hands up to my face. I smiled greatly and again I couldn't stop the happy tears from falling from my face.

"Tauriel…" he said as he stood up. I was knelt down on both my knees, and as he stood up he was just a bit taller than me. He said nothing else, only wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Amralime" he said softly into my ear.

"amin mela lle." I softly whisper into his ear.

If anyone happened to be watching, it was beyond my care. I was happy with my Dwarf, and that is the only thing that mattered to me in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tauriel POV**

We sat on the edge of the overlook together as we watched the orcs flee the battlefield, and as we watched our kin and the armies of men cheer at the victory they had all won. It was all over, finally it was over. But my mind brought to me the question I had asked earlier, what now? How will things work now? I have no home, since lord Thranduil banished me from what used to be home.

"Kili…" I softly said to him. He looked at me earnestly and tightened his grip on my hand as if to ask me what I needed. "We need to talk." His expression changed, how to describe it I don't really know.

"What is it Tauriel? Is something wrong?"

I didn't really know how to start. "What do we do now? King Thranduil, he…. He banished me from Mirkwood, I don't have a home any more." He looked so sad for me, like he didn't know the answer to my question.

"Well…I don't know. I never thought about this. I didn't know if I would survive the battle, so I didn't have any time to think about it. He banished you? Why?" I just sighed as I started to tale. "He broke your bow? And said that we weren't real?" He sighed as he collected all of it. "Well I think that it's obvious that our love is real." He said as he squeezed my hand and moved closer to me. "And I'll be more than happy to make you another bow." I looked at his warm smile and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"That fixes two issues, but there is still a rather large one that remains." He looked off into the distance, knowing what that problem is. "I'm gonna talk to uncle and find a place for you to stay with us in the mountain. Will you come with me?" I was in complete disbelief. There was no way the king of the Dwarves would make room in his kingdom for an Elf, even if his nephew loved this Elf. And then that is one more problem for us. Would we be forced to be outcasts for the rest of our lives? Could we really live happily as a Dwarf and Elf?

"Tauriel?" He was pulling on my hand, wanting me to get up while I was lost in my thoughts. I turned around and got on my knees, so that I would be near his level. I grabbed both of his hands and looked at him in the eyes, "Kili, are you sure about this? Are you sure that your uncle will have room for me in the mountain?"

He just chuckled, "Of course there'll be room for you! Haven't you seen how big it is?" He just laughed, but I couldn't.

"Kili, you know that's not what I meant. How can you be cert-" he stopped me mid sentence. "Because Tauriel, Amralime, I'll do anything I can or anything it takes to ensure that you have a safe place to rest your head when the starlight emerges. And a safe place that we can watch the starlight, together." I felt the warmness of his smile, and the warmness of his body as he hugged me again, tightly and warmly. I could feel his smile on the other side of my shoulder

I love this Dwarf so much.

He came away from the hug and took my hand, "Come on, we have to go find uncle, I have no idea where he is, but if it means more time together with us looking for him, I don't mind at all." I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling, and he knew I was smiling back.

**Kili POV **

Me and Tauriel walked across the battlefield hand in hand, looking for uncle. I thought maybe he'd be at Dale, maybe not but I would try looking there. I was actually right, once we started walking around I started hearing his voice. He was talking to Bard, maybe this was important. "Let's wait here a minute." I whispered to Tauriel. "He's talking to the new leader of Dale, I guess. So maybe this is important." We were just outside the building they were in, so we sat down on a nearby bench, since we didn't know how much longer they would be.

Tauriel grabbed one of my hands and held hers up to mine. "You have big hands, even for a Dwarf." She said as she smiled at me. My hand was a bit bigger than hers, which surprised both of us. I smiled at her and laced our fingers and smiled at her, laughing just a little. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder and exhaled in relief, relief from what I don't know.

Now I heard the talking stop, and Bard walked out of the building and went the direction opposite of us. Me and Tauriel stood up and waited for uncle to come out, both our hearts beating nervously. He came out at last and looked at us, and I couldn't read a single emotion on his face. I took a small breath and tried to keep my mouth from drying out

"Um, uncle, this is Tauriel." I really wish I had planned this more instead of cuddling with Tauriel.

"She's an….Elf, I see. Kili may I ask what it is you're doing holding her hand?" I don't know why but for once I was somewhat afraid to be holding her hand, but I didn't let go. I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable she was feeling if I felt this uncomfortable myself, "Um well uncle, you see, we were fighting together when you uh, and back when you left me in Laketown…."

I couldn't finish a single sentence that I started. It felt like the weight of the world was weighing down on me when uncle was peering at me. He didn't look like he understood a single thing I was trying to say. 'There's only one way that I can really get this across' I thought to myself.

"Uncle….. I love her."

I could feel both their expressions change from the straightforward approach I took. "I…see. Kili come with me for a moment." I gulped because I knew what was coming. I turned to Tauriel and let go of her hand, and she sat back down on the bench. I walked with Uncle, to where I don't know, but we walked. Suddenly he stopped

"Out with it." He barked at me.

So I told him the story, how she saved me in laketown, and the other times, and how I saved her fighting Bolg, and how she helped me fight Bolg. I told him how Thranduil treated her, banishing her and breaking her bow.

"So then, you want me to allow that Elf a place in our kingdom?"

I didn't know where this was leading to, so I appeared desperate, because I was. "Yes uncle, please! She has nowhere left to go and she's so important to me and I don't want to leave you, or Fili, or our family! But I don't want to leave her, and she doesn't want me to leave. I promise I'll do whatever it takes, anything if it means she'll be safe in Erebor with us! We haven't talked about it much but I'm sure she'd love to meet all-" my uncle held up a hand to stop my rambling.

I just looked down at the ground, not knowing what else to do. It was silent again "Please Uncle, anything, we'll both do anything if you would allow this." I said in one final attempt.

"Tonight, and perhaps tomorrow, Bard is allowing us to stay in Dale. We will be returning to Erebor soon, before we do, I will have your answer."

I smiled at my uncle and gave him a hug as I ran off to find Tauriel and give her the news. He didn't say yes, but he said he would think about it, which is better than him saying no. I ran back to the bench that Tauriel sat on and was out of breath when I reached her.

She was alarmed at my sudden presence and looked up wide eyed. I grabbed her hands when I sat down beside her and smiled as I was panting, her smile grew with anticipation. "He said that we're leaving for Erebor sometime tomorrow or the day after, and then we'll have our answer."

She smiled as I told her, and I pulled her into a big hug.

"Kili…thank you so much." As I hug her I rub her back and sides.

"Ameen meluh ye"

She just laughed, and I know why, I completely butchered that phrase.

"I love you too." She told me

I could feel her eyes close as she lay her head on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tauriel POV**

I was just sitting around outside around lunch. Kili had a few things his uncle asked him to do, so I had no idea on what I wanted to do while I waited for him. I decided that maybe I would take a walk around the city, since I have never seen it before. I pulled out a piece of parchment that Kili gave me, he wrote down descriptions of his friends, the company, as they were called. I was reading the parchment as I walked down alleys and walkways.

I passed a building and bumped into someone as I walked by a doorway, it was a Dwarf.

"Oh, excuse me…Dwalin?"

Dwalin looked baffled, "How does something like you know my name? I don't disclose information like that to your kind." He said to me bitterly. Kili wrote that Dwalin would be rough to start at the beginning, given his great loyalty to Thorin.

"Oh, um, Kili wrote it here. His uncle had some things for him to do today, so he wrote the names of all of you on this parchment in case I met any of you without him. It's nice to meet you, he wrote that you're a very skilled warrior." The Dwarf seemed to like the sound of that.

"Well, if I do say so myself, he's right. But how do you know the lad? He's been a bit…friendly, before with elves, or any women, but you seem a bit more smitten than that." I was afraid that someone would ask this question, especially Dwalin, given his description.

I just put my hands together behind my back and shuffled my foot a little, not knowing how to do this exactly. "Um, well, on your adventure to the mountain, I saved him from danger a couple times. And then during the battle yesterday he saved my life and ummm…" Could I be more uncomfortable? If I came out and said I was his friend, it'd be half of the truth, if I came out and said I was his lover, Dwalin may get angry.

"Sorry lass, I've got some things to take care of. If you'll step aside right now that'd be great." I sighed with relief when he was gone, knowing that was close.

I kept walking and I could see another Dwarf coming down the alleyway and pulled out the parchment again. "Um, hello there…Balin?" The old Dwarf looked up to me with respect.

"Hello there miss, is there something you need?" I was shocked at the polite manner that he greeted me with.

"Wow, you're completely different from your brother." Balin just laughed at the remark, "Yes yes, I hear that quite often, who might you be?" I felt much more calm around Balin, as if I could tell the truth freely. "My name is Tauriel, Kili gave me this parchment with descriptions of all the Dwarves of King Thorin's company." The Dwarf's eyes widened a little at the mention of Kili,

"Kili hm? How do you know the lad? I thought I saw you and him walking around together yesterday."

I took a bit of a breath before speaking, "Well, I feel more comfortable around you than your brother, so I'll tell you what I didn't tell him. Kili and I love each other." I could see a smile come upon the Dwarf's face as he began laughing somewhat, but I could tell this was a friendly laugh.

"Ah well I never would've imagined it unless it stood in front of me. Young Kili, found himself an Elf maid, quite a polite one too. Well, the others may need some warming up to you, but I'll let you know that I'm very happy for the two of you." The old Dwarf patted my arm and continued walking down the alley.

This time I found one of the Dwarves I already knew, "Hi Fili, have you been alright today?" The yellow haired Dwarf looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Tauriel, I'm fine this afternoon, but I have a few things to do right now." I nodded along but he reached up to my shoulder and pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear

"Kili has told me everything, welcome to the family little sister." He smiled at me and gave me a hug and went off to his tasks. 'Well, I know I've found my second and third favorite so far.' I thought to myself as I continued through the city.

"Hey you! The elf!" I heard a voice call, supposedly for me. I turned around and saw another Dwarf running towards me. "You're….Ori?" He nodded politely

"Are you busy right now?" I shook my head no, "Oh that's great! Do you mind sitting down on that bench over there and looking this way?" I didn't really know what was going on, but Kili noted that Ori was nice, so I complied. He took out a piece of paper and pencil. After a few minutes he was done, and I knew what he had done. "Kili said he wanted a picture of you, so do you mind giving him this?" I smiled and kindly complied to his request, the picture was almost as if I was looking in a mirror.

The Dwarf was off before I could even thank him. I walked a bit further and found an overlook of the land surrounding Dale, I'm sure I'd like that.

I saw Thorin coming the opposite direction as me, and perhaps this was my chance to make a good impression. As he neared me I greeted him, "Hello my Lord Thorin" He stopped, to my surprise. "Hello there Tauriel." He actually remembered my name?

"I know what you're thinking, yes I remember your name. I remember many things that my nephew tells me. Especially that you saved his life on multiple occasions, you have my thanks for each of those times."

"Of course, it was no hassle to me, my Lord."

He turned to walk away and as he did one more thought came to mind, "Um my Lord, when will Kili be finished with his tasks today?" I didn't know how he would react to me directly asking about Kili.

He turned to me with half a smile," He shouldn't be much longer, very soon I'm certain." I was happy, both at the news and that he didn't seem angry.

I continued to the overlook and stood at it and looked at all the land surrounding the city. It looked amazing, even better with a view like this. And I could see him coming back, I waved at him and he could see me, so he waved back. I ran to meet him at the gate and was greeted by a hug from him. "I missed you." He whispered to me.

He began pulling something from his coat, "Here, I saw these and thought you might like them, but I didn't have a good way to carry them so they may not look as nice." He pulled some ragged looking flowers out that were almost without petals, but some still had petals and looked pretty.

"Kili, they're beautiful." I said with a smile. "Not as beautiful as you." He said with a returning smile. No words were spoken, we just smiled at each other and he reached out his hand, I took it and we walked off. Where we walked off to I don't know, but we were together and that's the only thing that mattered.

**Kili POV**

I told Tauriel to finish eating as quickly as she could. "Where are we going to so late?" she kept asking me, can't say I blame her at all. "You'll see" I told her every time she asked me.

We ran across the plains surrounding Dale in the dark night, laughing and running around aimlessly. I ran upwards to the top of a hill and she followed me. Amid her laughing she managed to say, "What did you bring me out here for?" I pointed to a rock on top of the hill and gestured for her to sit on it, she did and I sat on it beside her.

"This" I said, and I pointed to the stars, the light that she loved dearly.

"Kili, this is… this view, and the stars, they're all so…" She couldn't finish her sentence, "Beautiful, I agree. But what I see is much more beautiful." I was looking right into her emerald colored eyes, and after a little bit she understood. She grabbed my hand with both of hers and held it tightly, rubbing her smooth, soft fingers across the back of my hand. She lay her head on my shoulder again as she had done many times before.

"Do you want to know what uncle told me today?" Her head shot off my shoulder with wide eyes of anticipation.

I said nothing though. I just smiled, and she smiled back. "Kili…" was all she managed to say. I pulled my hand from her two, and she was confused. But I put my arm around her and grabbed her left hand with mine and rest our hands on her leg, moving us even closer together.

She closed her eyes and lay her head on my shoulder again but his time it ended different. As she did I turned my head and planted a small kiss on her head. I knew how much she enjoyed it even though she didn't move.

She was happy with her Dwarf.

And I couldn't be more happy with my Elf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kili POV**

Finally, we are leaving for Erebor, our home, Tauriel's new home. All the Dwarves were gathered at the gate waiting for me and Tauriel. "Are you excited?" I asked her, eager for her answer. She smiled back at me widely as an answer. I picked up her quiver that she'd taken off last night when I walked her back to where Bard let her stay and I handed it to her. She looked happy that I was helping her, but then she looked a little distressed. "What's wrong?" she just paused for a second,

"I…this just reminds me about being banished from what used to be home, how I don't have anything." She said, looking at me sadly. I felt inconsiderate, I never considered how big of a shift this would be for her, moving to an entirely different place, leaving behind everything that had been her life for a long time. I hugged her, that always seemed to do the trick, "I can make you another quiver if you want" I looked up at her with a smile. She looked down at me and smiled. "That's sweet of you Kili, for all the things you say you'll do for me." She returned the hug.

We didn't hear it, but apparently Fili had walked up into the doorway, "What do you think mum would say if she saw this?" We both looked over at him completely alarmed at his presence. His question was a joke, but he was also right. Mum wasn't exactly the most fond of elves, even if this elf saved my life multiple times.

I just laughed, and Tauriel joined me after I started. "We're ready to leave, are you two done?" We both nodded and I picked up my bag and sword and we were off.

The walk from Dale to Erebor wasn't far. I could hear Tauriel whisper to me on the way, "Kili, you're reckless. How do you feel about us going and getting my things back from Mirkwood?"

I was astonished at this idea. "Tauriel are you crazy?! You have an idea of what Thranduil may do if he sees you back there, and you're suggesting this!? Am I rubbing off on you or something?" She just laughed lightly, "Where's the reckless Dwarf that I fell in love with when you need him?" I just rolled my eyes, "So what you don't love me any more? So I'm just holding your hand to keep your hand warm?" She laughed again,

"I don't know if uncle would approve of this. And even if he did there's no way that Thranduil would allow it." She just stopped walking, and since I was holding her hand so did I.

She kneeled down on her knees and leaned really close to me, to the point where her nose was touching mine. I started breathing really hard and I'm pretty sure sweat was about to start coming out. She looked at me with this smile and eyes and with the sweetest voice said, "Pleeeeeaase?"

I kind of just laughed to myself a little, "Well I guess when you put it this way, uhh…" Basically, she got me. She stood back up and had a much happier pace than before as she pulled me along the trail we were walking on. 'Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?' Was all that came to mind.

**Tauriel POV**

That was too easy.

Now we just have to clear it with Thorin, and find out how we are supposed to get my things. "If we take a horse, maybe we can make it fast, get in and get out fast maybe?" He asked me as we discussed the plan.

"That was my idea, perhaps we could set the horse free and it would go back to it's master in Dale once we get in the forest. There is a gate that is under little surveillance in the early morning, so we can leave at near night and sleep when we get close, then travel through the forest in the morning." He smiled at the plan, "You have a good plan, I like it." He reached over and touched the back of my fingers, and I returned his touch and gave him a smile.

"But how are we going to get out so fast?" She smiled at me, "The same way you got out. Kili, you have no idea how much I have wanted to try barrel riding since you came to Mirkwood." He just laughed, and I did too. "I love you so much." He said as he smiled.

"If we can set our things near the gate, we can surely leave in the afternoon and be back in time to where maybe no one notices that we were actually gone." He liked the plan so it was decided, tomorrow afternoon we leave to reclaim my possessions. That afternoon we were finalizing our supplies. "I got you a few blankets and I'll make sure to find something soft for you to use as a pillow when we get there." I smiled at his considerate nature,

"You have your sword ready? Just in case?" He turned around to show it strapped onto his back. "Alright, then we can leave now, quickly before anyone sees." We walked out with a moderate pace and headed for Dale. There was a horse on the outskirts that we took and we were off into the setting sun. I rode on the front while Kili was behind me and held onto me from behind as I maneuvered the horse.

"I've never actually rode a horse before. I've rode ponies and rams, but never a full sized horse." He told me as we rode." You're tall for a Dwarf, maybe you're big enough for a horse." He was almost the same height as me, an Elf.

"We can find out sometime later, right now I'll leave it to the expert." I could feel a smile on his face as he held onto me. I took one hand off the reins to clasp it over one of his hands that was holding onto me, and felt the smile grow, even when I took my hand off his.

We arrived at the borders of the forest much faster than I expected, just a bit after the sun fell. "This looks like a good spot." He said as he walked over to an area that looked suitable for camp. He set up a fire quickly and laid a blanket down for us to sit on and a pot and stand to hold over the fire to cook. He pulled out a few chunks of venison and put them in the pot to cook. "I know you don't like deer meat that much." He told me as he put the chunks in the pot.

"Kili that's silly, it's fine with me." He just laughed as he looked in his pack, "I know it's fine, otherwise you wouldn't eat it. But I think you much prefer these sort of things." He pulled out some carrots, lettuce, and potatoes.

'How does he do it?' I asked myself.

He made a stew out of it all and I liked it. "Travelling so much pretty much demands that you have to know a lot of things." He told me as he noticed my favor towards the soup. Once we finished eating, since we were ahead of schedule we decided to stay up a little bit.

We cuddled together on the blanket and he reached for my hand, I laced our fingers together. "Look" I told him as I pointed to a shooting star. "Did you make a wish?" He nodded, "What did you wish for?" He just laughed a little to himself, "Well if I tell you, it won't come true. But if I tell you that we wished for the same thing it'll be fine."

My heart exploded nearly, I love this Dwarf so much.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he moved his face towards me and touched the side of my head with his nose. Such simple acts of intimacy, and it caused my heart to nearly beat out of my chest, I wondered if he could feel it pounding so hard. I closed my eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder, wanting this moment by our campfire to never end. He put his arm around me and brought me as close as he could, and I could feel it.

His heart was also pounding, as if it would burst from his chest at any moment.

"Amralime" I heard him softly whisper to me as he held me close. Words were good, but actions speak louder. I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek softly. Once I did I felt a particularly large thump come from him and I smiled and laughed a little considering I knew what it was.

We sat there for a long time, at least an hour. He turned to me finally, "Amralime, I have sad news for you." I turned at him with concerned eyes. "It's time to go to sleep." While I was sad that the moment was over, he was right. We would need our rest for our mission. He stood up and took off his coat, I don't know why.

He balled it up and took out two more blankets. He set his coat at the foot of a nearby tree and put the blankets down. "For you m'lady" He said as he gestured for me to lay down on the blankets. I stood up and walked over to them, "Where are you going to sleep at?" He just walked over to the blanket that we were sitting on, it had some grass covering a little bit of it. "I'll sleep under this one, I'm used to not having a super nice bed, but I figured you may not be so I made the best I could for you."

Every time he could be considerate for me he was. I took out my quiver that he picked up yesterday, "It's not very big but you can use it as a pillow." I smiled at him as he took it and sat it down, then he grabbed my wrists and pulled down on them. I knew what the gesture meant, I knelt down on my knees and he gave me another of the big hugs that he knew I loved.

He went to lay down on his blanket and as I lay down at mine I looked at him. "Kili?" He sat up and looked at me. "Men Lananubukhs menu" He smiled and tried to say it back but butchered it entirely, which made me laugh.

"I love you too." He said as he smiled back at me.

**Kili POV **

We got up early, before sunrise. We needed to make this as fast as possible. With our packs emptied of supplies we had plenty of room to carry Tauriel's possessions. She led us quickly through the forest to the same gate that we escaped from last time we were here. To our surprise there were no guards outside, being this early it wasn't entirely expected.

"Tauriel, wait" I whispered before we got inside. "I got these for us, this way maybe they'll have a harder time identifying us." I handed her a black hooded cloak to conceal her appearance, while I had my blue one. She thanked me and we were off. We snuck as well as we could through the woodland realm, hiding in corridors and behind pillars whenever needed. Her former quarters were just a few levels above the cellars, where the barrels were.

"Now then, it appears they haven't cleaned out my quarters, so perhaps news of my banishment has yet to spread. Either way we need to get out soon." She headed for the closet in the corner and took her garments that she favored the most.

She grabbed a few spare elven daggers, and some of her higher quality arrows. "You don't have an extra bow?" I whispered to her. She shook her head no, trying to stay silent. She looked like she had everything and so we headed for the cellars. It wasn't a shock that there were so few guards at this time of the day, although the sun was beginning to rise so we needed to make haste.

As we reached the cellars I told her to get into one of them. "How are we going to get out? One of us has to pull the lever." She told me. "Already on that, Bilbo stood at the end of the drop and it slid open, so I'll just do that and you can wait for me." She nodded with the plan. She got into one of the barrels and let me know she was ready.

As she did, I heard saw a figure coming down the stairs to my left. As quickly as I could I pulled the lever and she couldn't help but scream in the enjoyment of the thrill. I just laughed to myself a little, but had a measure to take care of. I saw an Elf coming down, and I had seen it before, it was the one that was friends with Tauriel.

"You…you're the one that helped me on the battle of Ravenhill." He looked surprised to see me, and who could blame him.

"What are you doing here? A Dwarf isn't supposed to be here." I really didn't have time for this, I was running out of it too. As I was about to reply he began talking again

"Well, never mind that, I must be off. I just came to take some wine for my travels North." He smiled weakly, and I knew why it was weak.

"Prince Legless?" He appeared a little annoyed, "It's Legolas, master Dwarf."

"My apologies. Thank you for helping me on Ravenhill, I wouldn't have lived were it not for you, I'm in your debt." The elf smiled as I thanked him. "Please take care of Tauriel, master Dwarf."

As he told me that he pulled the lever and pushed me down the chute and I could see him smiling and laughing, and I couldn't help but do the same. I fell in the water and surfaced to see Tauriel holding a barrel for me and smiling. I got into the barrel and we ducked in our barrels to avoid being discovered. It was the time of the day that the guards were at their posts, so the gate was opened for us, and when we passed through it we popped out heads out of them to see what awaited us.

"Whooooooooooooaaa!" I heard her yell as we went down the first rapid and I could see her laughing as the water splashed me in the face.

"Wooooooooooooohooooooooooooo!" I yelled as we went down the river.

"We should do this more often!" I heard her yell as we spun around going down the river. This was fun the first time, even with an arrow in my leg, but with the one that I loved, it couldn't have been more fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Apologies to the guest that reviewed for me and warned me about the out of character stuff I did with Tauriel last chapter. Thanks a lot for the warning, the idea came to mind and I thought it was funny so I decided to put it in. I'll try my best to keep things in character from here on out. Please let me know if I do something out of character. I've only wrote two Fic's, and the last one dealt with people in high school, so if any characters seem to act like teenagers or high schooler's you know why. Completely on accident and I don't mean to do it usually, so my bad on that. I wanted to take a break from the super lovey dovey stuff just because it seemed too serious, so that's what this chapter is. Hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Kili POV**

We got down to the shore where we stopped on our adventure when we met Bard. Tauriel popped her head out of her barrel and spat a bunch of water out of her mouth. She shook her head around trying to get her hair unstuck from her head and neck, and I couldn't help but laugh at her while she did.

"That was entirely too much fun." She told me as we drifted towards the rocky shore. I quickly exited my barrel and waded over to her and pulled her barrel towards the shore. As I got closer to the shore the water got more and more shallow and as I got closer I slipped and fell in the shallow water. She just laughed as the current carried me a foot or so away from her. I couldn't help it, I started laughing along with her.

I got back up and tried to help her again but fell one more time and we started laughing again, but this time she reached out and grabbed my foot so that I wouldn't get carried by the current again. This time I inched close to the shore and reached my hand out to her and she grabbed it. I got up on the shore and held onto her hand, leaning over to keep our hands locked. "Just jump out now, I'll help guide you this way."

She prepared to jump and quickly and ever so elegantly and swiftly jumped out of the barrel and landed right next to me without nearly slipping at all. She jumped faster and more sudden than I thought she would so as soon as she landed beside me I was thrown off balance and fell down, again. She just laughed one more time and I couldn't help but laugh too. "As you can see, Dwarves aren't quite as graceful as Elves." I joked at her.

"I noticed, just a little bit" She joked back at me. She held out her hand to me and I quickly used her soft hand to get back to my feet. And that's when I saw it

"You almost slipped!"

I nearly yelled and started laughing, she couldn't help but laugh along with it. I didn't let go of her hand and we walked over towards the wilderness, so we could find our way back home.

As we neared home we found out that it was later than we thought. "You know that Dwarves aren't big on green food right?" I asked her."Well, I thought you may not be. Since none of you were eating any, but that's fine. I'll be fine eating your foods, maybe sometimes we can go to Dale and buy some greens." I smiled at her aspiration to try new foods.

"When winter passes I'll plant a garden for you to have more of the greens you like. And we can buy some from Dale and Erebor whenever we get started back up." I smiled at her.

"And I'll go hunting with you whenever we need more protein foods." She smiled right back at me as we walked along.

We got back to Erebor that afternoon and Dwalin quickly caught our attention. "You two need to find Thorin, he's been looking for you both all day."

'What does uncle need?' was all that came to mind.

**Tauriel POV**

This could mean anything that Thorin needs to see us. We quickly found him and he didn't look very happy. "Where have the two of you been today?" Oh no, did Kili not tell him?

"Kili did you not tell him?" I whispered to him. "What? I thought you were gonna tell him?"

"Well?" He interrupted our miniature conversation. "Um, well my lord, we went to um, we went back to Mirkwood."

His expression grew even more bitter. "What!? Why would you go back to us? Do you look to betray us, after the good hospitality that myself and my people have shown you?!" He took a small step towards me and as he did, Kili stepped in between us.

"No no uncle! Nothing of that sort! I was with her, and you know I would never betray you." He halted his footsteps and stood still, hands behind his back waiting for Kili or me to continue.

"My lord, we merely went to retrieve some of my belongings from Mirkwood, we left yesterday afternoon and we're back today. We only snuck in and brought back some of my personal belongings." I brought out one of my garments from my pack as proof, and Kili took out one of my daggers and an arrow from his pack to support my statement.

"Why are they wet?" He asked us. We both tried to suppress a laugh and almost burst, but we only muttered a small laugh. "We escaped the same way as the company did the first time uncle. Except there wasn't an arrow in my leg, and no arrows being shot, or being pursued by orcs."

Thorin tried not to smile at the fact we rode the barrels. "Truthfully my lord, I envied you a bit when you escaped Mirkwood. Now I've satisfied that envy." I said as I smiled at the memory. "We should make a sport out of it, maybe try and barrel ride more." Kili said to his uncle.

"Well, so long as you are both safe and nothing has been stirred, I suppose I will let you go this time. However next time I expect you to let me know, next time I cannot be so gracious towards you two." We both bowed to him quickly, "Yes sir." We both said in unison. We both went to take our leave when I noticed Thorin pull Kili by his shoulder and whisper something into his ear. Kili caught up to me and was happy to tell me the news.

"Mum is going to be here soon."

He was happy, and I was happy too, but I was also so nervous. How would his mother react to his son being in love with an Elf? Or even being in the constant company of an Elf? "Tauriel? What is it?" I caught him looking up at me with wondering eyes. "Oh, um… well… how do you think your mother will feel about me? Or us?" Fili had joked to us about this the other day, but he also posed a legitimate question.

"Nah, don't worry about it. She'll be like uncle, hard at the beginning, but it won't take long for her to soften up." He had a warm smile as he looked up to me hopefully. "For now, let's just go to dinner. I'm starving, aren't you?" He smiled as we walked towards the great dining hall.

I always had a hard time sitting at the tables, they weren't made for Elves after all. I could manage it though, as long as I was beside Kili. The one with the funny hat, Bofur I think is his name, Fili, and Bombur, the very large one, were sitting with us at our table. We were all sitting quietly, making a bit of small talk. "Watch this" Kili whispered to me. He took a small bit off of his orange and threw it at Fili as he turned around to say something to another table.

Fili's head quickly turned around to see who threw something at him, at least he pretended he didn't know who it was. "Don't look at me Fee." He gestured his head towards me. I had an expression that pretty much said 'Don't look at me' on my face, but before I had time to say anything, Fili threw something back at Kili when he wasn't looking.

Kili quickly grabbed a carrot off my plate and threw it at Fili, who quickly dodged it. It hit Dwalin right in the head, and he quickly turned around to see who it was that threw it.

Now, both of the brothers pointed right at me, more disbelief flooding my face.

He pulled two eggs off of his plate and nailed both the brothers in the face. "Serves you right" I told both of them. "Oh hush" They both told me, and Kili wiped some of the egg off his face and onto mine. Completely in disbelief I take another carrot off my own plate and throw it at Kili, only for him to immediately retaliate.

"Now now young Kili, that's not exactly the way of courtship from Elves or Dwarves." Balin said to him. "Oh be quiet you old man" He said as he threw more food at him. Then Balin threw some back at him, and Fili threw some, then Bofur, then Dwalin. It completely erupted.

All the Dwarves were throwing food and laughing at each other, even Thorin. Kili took one more carrot off my plate and began to tear it, only to get hit in the face by a whole leek, which he could only laugh at with his mouth full. I dodged one thing after another, and unlike his past attempts to make the best for me, Kili wasn't doing a single thing to stop the incoming food.

So I decided to join the fight, and I poured my entire cup of wine on his head.

All the Dwarves cheered at me for the move and I couldn't help but laugh at the attention it brought me. Just as he looked up at me, everyone targeted him and threw a healthy amount of food right at him, including myself.

We were all laughing and doing nothing but throwing food at each other, and Kili was laughing right with us, despite the teaming up we did against him. I could feel him reaching under the table to graze my hand and I reached back for his hand, then realized he had crushed a boiled egg in his hand then he wiped it all over my hand.

I just laughed and threw more food at him and all of his friends, and they did the same.

It's not what I'm used to, but I think I could get used to this. We never had fun like this back in Mirkwood.

Yes, this felt just like home to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: So for those who may have noticed that Kili POV's are way longer than Tauriel ones, I apologize greatly. I'm a dude writing this, so I can see things more clearly and whatnot through the POV of the guy. I try to do longer Tauriel POV's but sometimes they flop. From now on I'll try to get longer and more crucial Tauriel POV's. Hope you guys like this chapter, it was longer and a bit more important so I hope you like it :D**

**Kili POV**

Mum is gonna be here tonight, I'm so excited. Mum can meet Tauriel, I don't know exactly how she'll react, but I'm sure she'll come around. There'll be all sorts of festivities tonight, Mum's group of Dwarves are coming to visit, so we'll have a feast, and party. I never knew Dwarves danced, but I found out when we started discussing the party. I really was concerned though when I thought about it, mum and uncle are about as stubborn as can be. Will she really like Tauriel by the end of tonight?

I walked through the halls of Erebor by myself, waiting for Tauriel to finish her personal agendas. It really felt so empty, even though my one love and my best family and friends were living here as well. I walked and walked trying to find something, but what I was looking for was beyond me. I saw Bilbo sitting by himself on a bench, I'm shocked he hasn't gone home yet. But, maybe Bilbo can help me.

"Um, Bilbo? Do you have a moment?" The surprised Hobbit looked up to me with a curious face as I sat down. "It's my mother, she's coming to the party tonight. But I've thought about it and I'm afraid that she won't like Tauriel, because, well you know why." He looked surprised that I would come to him with such a question.

He cleared his throat, "Well Kili, I don't think I'm the best person to ask, considering I know nothing about your mother." He said and paused. "But I know that your mother loves you, as Thorin does, so of course she will accept you and Tauriel. Thorin did, and we all know how stubborn he can be." He said his last comment with a small laugh.

''Thank you Bilbo, that helps me a lot." I stood up to walk away but stopped, Um, Bilbo? What do you think of Tauriel….and me? You know, together?" Bilbo just laughed lightly at the question.

"Well Kili I'm very happy for the both of you. She's very nice and so are you. I hope the two of you have a happy life together, and that everyone in the world will feel the same way." He smiled at me as I went on my way.

**Tauriel POV**

I had a few things to do today so I couldn't spend the whole day with Kili. There is to be a party tonight, a great feast, and many festivities. Kili told me his mother is to be here at the gathering tonight, this makes me a little nervous. I took a break from my small agenda to walk around Erebor, I needed to collect my thoughts on how this night may go.

As I walked I passed the Dwarf that wore the funny hat, "Hello there Bofur." I said as I passed him.

"Good afternoon m'lady Tauriel." He smiled back at me.

I stopped when I passed him, "Excuse me, Bofur?" He turned around and asked what it was I needed. "It's about Kili's mother, lady Dis. What is she like?" Bofur just laughed a bit. "Well lass I don't too much know. You see I'm not really a descendant of royalty or anything of that sort. I'm a distant cousin really, so I don't know much of anyone outside of the company. Might should ask someone closer to Thorin, maybe Dwalin or Balin."

I was thankful at the advice, but I wanted Bofur's thoughts, he is one of the Dwarves I have yet to talk to that much. "Sir, Bofur? If you don't mind me asking one more, what do you think of umm….mine and Kili's….." I did not know a single word to put in this place. I felt as though relationship didn't quite give our love enough credit, but I don't know what they would think of the word courtship, and perhaps love was simply too blunt.

"Ah it's a wonderful thing. From what I hear master Kili used to be quite the lady's man back before the quest. Or so he thought, his brother told me that time after time the Dwarf women would turn him away, despite all the things he did to get their attention, some of them I'm certain would be regrettable. I'm happy for the both of ye, I hope it turns out the way that both of you want, regardless of the past between Dwarves and Elves." He smiled at me and I knew I had a friend in Bofur. Now I was off to do something I was not entirely fond of, talking to Dwalin.

I found him in the blacksmithing quarters, refining some axes. "Um, excuse me, mister Dwalin, sir? May I enter?" I nervously said as I stood in the doorway. He hardly looked up and motioned me in. "I was just wanting to know, what with the Dwarf gathering that is to occur tonight. Do you mind telling me what Kili's mother is like?" He smirked as he put down one of the axes

"She's almost the same as Thorin, stubborn, loyal, only difference I can think of is that she's even more protective of her boys than Thorin is. I wouldn't put an army of orcs between her and her boys, well actually I would."

He had a sense of humor?

I smiled at the joke and thanked him for the description, now came the hard part. "Dwalin, do you mind perhaps… telling me your thoughts on myself and Kili being….together?" Maybe that's the right word to use. He just snorted as I asked, and I thought as much. But then he put down his axe and looked at me respectfully.

"I hate Elves of the woodland realm for what they did to us. But you are no longer an Elf of the woodland realm. I admit it is impressive that you've stayed here this long, so you must think something of young Kili." He smirked as he said it. I don't think he could bring himself to say it, but he has no problem with me staying here now. I walked out and headed for my room to finish what was on my list when I was stopped by Thorin, he had a serious look on his face.

"I know you are very aware of the party to come tonight." I nodded to his statement. "For the betterment of the company and yourself, I think it would be best if you stayed with Kili as much as possible." I laughed to myself, at how easy that would be. "Were the Dwarves to see an Elf within the halls of Erebor by herself, I've no doubt it would stir commotion. However if they saw her with one of the princes of Erebor constantly, it would be a different story. Perhaps you won't be assaulted as much by my kin. I hope you understand."

I bowed to him quickly. "Yes my lord." And I took my leave. I found Kili and quickly walked up to him, he had a smile on his face. "I have been informed that our king has commanded me to stay by your side for the entirety of the party tonight." That was the only thing I said and it made him smile wider.

**Kili POV**

Tauriel was wearing one of her nicer garments tonight for the party, it was a very vibrant green. She had her hair braided nicely while still having most of it naturally hanging down. I still just wore my normal garments with my fur coat, I'm not really one for dressing nice, but for Tauriel I would make an effort. We went and sat down at a table by ourselves while we waited on mum and the other Dwarves to arrive. I could tell she was a little nervous about it still, so I grabbed her hand and smiled at her to try and make her feel better. She smiled back at me, so I assume it made her feel better.

I closed my eyes as I sat by her, I had this gut feeling that told me that they were here at last. I could hear more footsteps coming down the hall and I knew that feeling was right. I stood up still holding her hand and pulled on her hand so that she would come with me. "I don't think you should stay by yourself at all. So stick with me or any of the others that you really like." She nodded as we walked towards to commotion we heard.

Finally I could see her, and I waved to her, and so did Tauriel. She raised her hand to wave back, but I guess she saw Tauriel wave because she looked like she didn't know what to do. She began walking briskly towards us and I knew that walk could mean anything. I said nothing, just jumped at my mother and gave her a big hug, it had been so long since I saw her, so long since I could feel her tender, loving mother hug. "I missed you mum." I could hardly say to her because I was so happy.

"I missed you too Kili." She choked back at me. I reached my hand out to Tauriel and she knew what it meant, she handed me the runestone that I gave to her, and I held it up to show to mum. "I kept it." I said to her as I smiled, and she smiled back so happy. Happy to see her son and happy that I kept it. It seemed like her smile faded a small bit when I gave it back to Tauriel.

"So who is this Elf? A servant of yours?" I guess mum wouldn't think any different considering her opinion of Elves. I reached out my hand and grabbed Tauriel's and pulled her towards us. "Mum, this is Tauriel. She's….. uh…" I really should have thought this over more, I still just don't know what to call us. My girlfriend? No, that's too immature. Lover? That's right, but that may not sound like we truly love each other, she may take it as if Tauriel is just some kind of girl, and not my one love.

"She's Amralime." Mom stopped.

I smiled, despite what I can imagine is going through mom's head. I just tightened my grip on Tauriel's hand and rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand. I knew mum wouldn't like it, but I just want her to understand, even if she doesn't like it. "So then do you want to talk about it? Or are we just gonna stand here in silence for the remainder of the party?" I said, trying to joke. "I suppose it would be better. Come now Kili." She motioned me towards a nearby room.

There was a bench outside this room, where the party guests wouldn't see Tauriel by herself, so I walked her to the bench and sat her down, smiled, and walked towards mum.

"Out with it."

I just chuckled, "Those are the same words Uncle used." I just smiled at her even though she didn't look amused.

"Mum I want you to thank her when we go back out there. She has saved your son's life many times." She didn't buy it, she thought this was some elaborate joke. "It's the truth. You can ask Thorin, Fili, Bofur, most of them were there for all of them. She helped us in the war against the orcs."

She stopped me before I could say anything else, "Kili that doesn't change the important thing here: She is an Elf. Elves and our kind don't mix, especially not the woodland elves like her, I could tell by that garment. I don't like this at all. I don't want her with you, we can find a nice Dwarf lady for you back home or elsewhere." I see what she is insisting I do, she wants me to leave Tauriel, she wants me to find someone else.

"No."

She was fired up, "What did you just say to me!? Don't you ever take that tone with me!" I had never seen mum this angry before, she was yelling. Tauriel could hear her, I know she could. I just hope she isn't upset about anything, I hope she doesn't feel this is her fault.

"Mum, I love her, and nothing can or will change that. I'm not asking you to like it, I'm asking you to understand." I could hardly respond, I wanted mum to love her as a daughter. I wanted mum to welcome her, to hug her, to be happy.

"What do you think your father would say if he were here to see this?" She asked me as I began walking towards the doorway out.

"I don't know, but one day we can ask him." I told her as I began walking towards the door, but before I walked out I turned around, "I still love you mum, even if you don't like Tauriel. Nothing will change that either." I was so glad that mum was back, even if she hated me and Tauriel being together.

I walked out and pulled Tauriel from her seated position and smiled at her, and she smiled back. I held her and hand, "We can dance tonight." I twirled her from her hand, hardly able to hold her hand above her head as she slowly spun around. I stopped and hugged her from behind, pressing the side of my face up against her upper back.

"She hates us." I muttered barely, "But that doesn't change anything. Not between us, and not between us and her."

I could feel her mixed emotions through her heartbeat. We left and saw all the newly arrived Dwarves heading the opposite direction of the great hall, as well as Fili. "Fee, what's going on?" I whispered, to him. "The Dwarves wanna postpone the party till tomorrow night. Looks like you and Tauriel got her fired up pretty good."

I grabbed his arm as he turned to leave, and he looked at my face and knew what it meant. "Sorry Kee, you know what I meant to say."

I did, he didn't mean that we did something wrong to mum. I walked with Tauriel towards the entrance to Erebor and looked at the setting sun, "Looks like we're in time to see the good light, and the stars." I took her hand once again and we were off to our special spot to watch the stars, and I could feel mum watching us from afar.

Once the night was late I walked Tauriel back to her room and retired to my own, I was tired, really tired. I collapsed onto my bed and within seconds darkness covered my eyes.

My vision was still black but I could hear a fire crackling, and I opened my eyes.

There was a campfire and two rocks to sit on beside each other. One of the rocks was already occupied, by a Dwarf, I knew who this Dwarf was.

"Is that you Kili?" This Dwarf asked me.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." I told him. I took my seat beside this Dwarf and looked at him and he smiled, and so did I.

"How have you been? Tell me your tale." I looked at the campfire, wondering what I should do, how to answer him.

"I found my love." He looked at me and smiled again. "But she's an Elf." I knew he was angry, I didn't want to look at him. But I had to, I wanted to see his degree of anger, but when I looked he wasn't angry.

"Well don't say it like that young one, finding your love is a good thing."

He wasn't angry with me? "You aren't angry?" He just laughed, "Why would I be angry? I already told you that love is a good thing. I imagine your kin gave you a hard time? Especially your mother?" We both just laughed lightly because he was right.

But my vision was fading, I didn't know what was happening. "My guess is our time's up. I couldn't be more glad that we had time to talk." He knew what I was seeing? But I just got here, what do I say? There's only one thing to say

"Thank you, I love you Dad."

"Thank you son, I love you too."

My eyes shot open as I sat up and fell out of my bed. I knew what I had to do, I ran to my door and as I flung it open, Mum was standing right there and we said the both thing as we smiled.

"I know what Dad would say."


End file.
